The closet
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [One-shot. UA] Definitivamente, lo mejor de las fiestas de los Uchihas, era el closet que estaba al final del pasillo. ¡Happy Halloween! [EDITADO]


**Titulo: **The closet.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **M.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, semi UA, posible OoC, lemon.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **One-shot/740 palabras.

**Resumen: **Definitivamente, lo mejor de las fiestas de los Uchihas, era el closet que estaba al final del pasillo.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**The closet**

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

.

Sakura caminó con pasos apresurados por el pasillo de la casa que actualmente ofrecería la fiesta de Halloween. Al llegar a destino, no tardó en sentirse ser jalada hacia adelante con violencia, cerrando la puerta con fuerza desmedida.

—¡Tenten! ¡Temari-sempai!

Ella quiso protestar al sentirse acorralada por los fuertes brazos del moreno, sin embargo, los labios ajenos pronto la atacaron.

—¡Hola Karin! —Respondió Temari con una sonrisa.

El chico mordisqueó el labio inferior, y de forma abrupta, salvaje, dio paso a su lengua, robándole un gemido de sorpresa a su compañera que sólo hizo querer profundizar aún más el contacto.

—La casa de Uchiha es bastante grande —dijo la de orbes achocolatados— ¡Casi me pierdo en el jardín! Los chicos saben bien la dirección, ¿verdad?

Sakura no tardó en hundir los dedos en las negras hebras de su captor, evitando el dejar un mínimo espacio entre ellos.

—¡Claro que sí! No es la primera vez que vienen a la mansión Uchiha, menos para sus fiestas —respondió la pelirroja—. Me enviaron un texto. Mi primo dice que la chica que invitó ya llegó… Pero no la veo —masculló.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Naruto tiene novia!?

Ella gimió levemente al sentir la pierna del joven entre las suyas, separándolas y presionando la unión entre las suyas. Él recorrió con sus manos los níveos muslos, y levantó un poco más el diminuto vestido.

—Bueno, en realidad, todavía no se lo pidió oficialmente —apaciguó—. Pero ayer me habló hasta el cansancio de lo hermosa, inteligente y buena que era.

—_Por favor… _—masculló la de cabellos rosados. Las alas blancas de su disfraz estaban tiradas, olvidadas, en el piso del escondido lugar, con algunas plumas sueltas y desparramadas en la zona y la tiara dorada haciéndoles compañía. La capa de él también había caído hace mucho, al igual que los ridículos cuernos de plástico y el estúpido tridente. La chica jadeó cuando sintió la mano que se había escabullido entre su ropa interior moverse con más libertad.

—¿Y todavía no la has aprobado Karin? —Inquirió Temari.

—Lo iba a hacer —masculló con un puchero—, pero el idiota de mi primo escupe información de a poco, y no me quiere pasar su _Facebook _—reprochó.

—Guau, entonces le pegó duro —pulsó la de castaños cabellos.

—¿De verdad no dijo nada de nada? —Presionó la mayor— Me sorprende de él.

—Casi nada… —musitó pensativa— Aunque creo que una vez me dijo que le gustaba su cabello…

—_Sasuke-kun _—Las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener el equilibrio apretando los hombros del joven.

El Uchiha sonrió de forma maquiavélica para, de inmediato, bajar hasta medio muslo la parte inferior de su ropa íntima. Y un gemido demasiado audible se escuchó al introducir un segundo dedo en su interior.

—¿…O eran sus ojos? —caviló la pelirroja.

—¡Karin, Temari, Tenten! —saludó Naruto, interrumpiendo a su prima al momento, flaqueado por Shikamaru y Kiba, y con Ino y Sai a sus espaldas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? —Interrogó la Uzumaki de primera. Naruto se rascó la nuca, confuso.

—¿No está con ustedes? Me dijo que había llegado hacía ya diez minutos —musitó pensativo— Le mostré una foto tuya para que te reconociera, pero… Qué extraño —en ese momento se percató de la expresión casi huraña de su parienta— ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes. ¡Sé que te caerá genial! Es muy linda y agradable.

—_¡Sasuke-kun! _—Enterró sus uñas en la espalda masculina cuando lo sintió arremeter contra ella de forma desesperada. Mordió sus labios como una forma inútil de retener los jadeos, no importándole el sentir la madera impactar contra su espalda en cada embestida.

Las estocadas se volvieron más certeras, profundas, sólo escuchándose el colisionar de ambas caderas y el sonido agitado de sus respiraciones. Sasuke posó los sus labios en el hueco del cuello femenino, y pronto se vio en la necesidad de morder la suave piel que allí había cuando las paredes femeninas aprisionaron su miembro, logrando su tan esperado orgasmo. Dio unas cortas embestidas más, y se dejó caer en el piso del reducido espacio, conectando ambas respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Hey, hablando de retrasos…. —comenzó Ino.

—¡Ahí viene, _dattebayo_! —Interrumpió Naruto— ¡Hinata-chan! —Vociferó agitando los brazos.

—¿¡La prima de Neji!? —Exclamaron Temari y Karin.

—Sí, ¿qué no era obvio? —Espetó la de orbes azules— Y hablando de retrasos, ¿han visto a Sakura? Me dijo que había llegado hacía rato, pero no la veo.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Jojojo, hace rato que tenía esta idea clavada en la cabeza, pero recién ahora se dignó a salir :B. Espero haberlo hecho bien :3

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

04 de enero de 2013, editado._  
_

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
